Apprentice
by sweetheartgrl13
Summary: its a year after the hospital incident and Constantine is still at it. After an exorcisim a girl named Rose wants to come with John and he cant help but to say yes. Rose becomes his new apprentace. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Awakening

John Constantine woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He glanced at the alarm clock next to him and to his dismay it read 6:27 AM.

"Ugh. It's way to early to get up."

He let it ring. Maybe it wouldn't be important and maybe he could get some more sleep. But of course the phone started to ring once more. He sat up and grumbled all the way to the phone and reluctantly picked it up.

"What." He growled.

"I need your help." Said the female's voice, "you do exorcisms right?"

"Yeah." He said. This was normal for him.

"Can you come to the Hedgerow apartments, room 241 as soon as you can?" asked the girl quickly.

"Sure." he sighed.

"Thank you." Said the girl and she hung up. John put the phone down and walked over to his closet and pulled out a white shirt and a black jacket. He grabbed his pocket bible off the table and the vial of holy water off the counter before slipping out the door. It took him ten seconds to get down the stairs and out the door. John hailed a cab and told the man where to go.

It had been a year sense the incident at the hospital. He had kept up his business without Chas or Beeman and he hadn't talked to Angela in a while either. John hated these cab rides. The always made him think of things he shouldn't. But before he knew it he was at the apartments and the driver was waiting for his fee. He paid the man an got out of the cab. The man drove away as fast as he could. John didn't blame him either. He could hear screaming coming from the second floor.

John opened the door to the apartment building and swiftly jumped up the stairs. He went up to the third floor and sharply turned down the hall. He could hear random sounds as he quickly passed rooms. Finally he made it to the end of the hallway and knocked twice. A teenage girl dressed in a bright red dress hurried him in.

"This way" she said quietly, leading him to the far side of the apartment. By the sound of her voice he thought she must have been the one who made the call. When he opened the door he saw a young boy tied to a chair. He looked unnaturally pale. There were a couple people in the far side of the room. They avoided eye contact with the boy in the chair and with Constantine.

He walked over to the chair and circled the boy. He pulled out the vial of holy water out of his coat pocket. He opened it with his teeth and dipped his thumb in it. He carefully closed it again, making sure not to spill any, and slipped it back in his coat.

John walked over to the window, which was covered by heavy curtains. Without hesitation, he ripped them open causing the pale boy to shriek in pain. One of the women in the corner started baling. He walked back to the boy who had calmed down a bit and whispered in his ear.

"This is Constantine, John Constantine." The boy looked up at him and smiled the most disturbing smile he could imagine. John quickly made a cross on his head with the thumb with the water on it. Immediately he started screaming again and the cross he had made was smoking. All the people in the corner ran out of the room except for the girl in the red dress. She walked over calmly looking almost interested. John looked at her puzzled. The boy started rocking the chair and was getting his arm loose.

"Grab the chair!" yelled John. The girl hurried over and grabbed the back of the chair. He pulled a key chain out of his pocket and found one of the many designs and pressed it on his forehead. It started to smoke and the boy looked like he was in extreme pain. Finally he stopped struggling and was knocked out cold. The color came back into his cheeks. John looked at the girl.

"Keep holding him." He warned. She nodded.

John took the holy water out again and put some more on his finger. He dabbed it on his forehead and nothing happened.

"Okay, you can let go now." He said.

"If nothing happens, like there" he explained, "The demon is gone. All he needs now is some rest."

"He's my brother." Said the girl. "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied untying the boy.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"I guess." John said cautiously as he picked him up and brought him over to the bed.

"Can I be you apprentice?"

The question caught him off guard and he immediately thought of Chas.

"No" he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because my last apprentice was killed by a demon." He said quietly. The girl looked down.

"Well now you know what to teach me." She reasoned.

"Give me one good reason why I should even consider you." He said. The girl thought for a minute.

"Because I can handle the stress, I think what you do is very interesting, I think you could use the help and because I know all about Chas." John looked at her surprised.

"How?" he asked.

"He was my brother's best friend." She said, "He told us everything." John thought for a minute.

"What would your parents say?" he asked.

"They died." She said.

"Any guardians?" He asked.

"No."

John knew he didn't have a choice.

"Fine, but one mistake and your as good as gone." He said. She nodded as fast as she could.

"By the way," He added, "What's your name?"

"Rose." She said.

"Well Rose, get your stuff. You're coming with me." He said. Her eyes lit up and she ran to the closet and started piling what she had into a bag.

"What about your brother?" He asked.

"He'll be okay." She said. After only a couple minutes she had all her stuff ready.

"Okay. Lets go." Said john.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Practice

John held the door open for Rose as she walked in letting her eyes explore the room. She could hear bowling pins crashing down below. It reminded her of the ocean.

"Don't worry." John said almost like he was reading her mind, "You'll get used to the noise." Rose set her small bag on the floor next to the door as Constantine closed the door behind him. She watched john as he closed the various locks all down his door.

"I only have two rules." Said John closing the last lock, "One: don't touch these locks, and two: don't break anything." Rose nodded quickly.

"So when do I start learning stuff?" She asked.

"As soon as I think you're worth teaching," He replied smiling. Rose sat on a chair and looked hopefully up at Constantine.

"And when will that be?" She asked. John sighed and walked over to the closet.

"You can read right?" He joked.

"Duh." She laughed. John pulled out a couple books from the top shelf of the closet.

"Well read up." He said dropping the books on the table. Rose flipped through one of the books.

"Okay, I guess." She sighed, "At least I won't be bored." She picked up the thinnest book of the three and started reading it.  
"You're starting now?" Asked John.

"Yeah. I want to learn this stuff as fast as I can. I promise you I'm going to be the best apprentice you will ever have." She said before devoting all her attention to the book. John turned away and remembered Chas. Why did he always have to come back to his mind? John could see though, that Rose had a lot of potential. Maybe she would be the best apprentice. He turned back and looked at Rose.

"I'll have to go out and get you a cot and some blankets tonight and you'll have to come with me." He said tearing Rose from the book.

"Okay, when are we going to go?" She asked.

"How about now?" John replied.

"Sounds good." She answered. John walked over to the door when he heard a soft sound from outside. He instantly knew that they were in danger but why were the demons back again?

"What's wrong John?" Asked Rose concerned.

"Get in the bathroom and lock the door. Don't come out until I tell you." He said rushing towards the closet.

"Why?"

"Just go!" He yelled pulling out a golden gun and pointing it at the window. Rose didn't have to ask twice. She grabbed the books and ran to the bathroom, pulling the door shit behind her. John pulled out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his hand. The noise outside was getting louder. John had marked the all the entrances with incantations so no demon could get in but it was still dangerous. He waited for a couple minutes while the noise got louder. He wanted to get as many as he could. The lights started to dim so John pulled out his lighter and walked over to the window. As quickly as he could he jumped out on to the fire escape and lit the cloth. The closest demons to him were making the most unearthly noise as they started to burn up in the brilliant light coming from the cloth. They tried to fly away but suddenly they all blew up in one last wave of light. John shook out the cloth trying to save as much of it as he could. He climbed back into the apartment relived that he didn't have to use his gun. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"You can come out now." John said bringing his gun to the kitchen just in case. Rose opened the door cautiously, and then the smell hit her. She started coughing trying to get the smell out of her lungs. John took out a piece of gum and casually handed her a piece. She grabbed it quickly and shoved it in her mouth. The smell died down and she decided to ask John some questions

"What the heck!" She yelled.

"Get used to that smell." He said resisting the urge to go out and buy some cigarettes, "you'll smell that a lot if you're going to be my apprentice." Rose chewed the gum some more to get the rest of the smell away.

"What was that noise?" She asked.

"That would be the sound of wings." He replied, "Wings that shouldn't be here."

"Explain please." She said confused.

"Full-fledged demons aren't supposed to leave hell." He explained.

"Well, then why were they here?" She asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know." He admitted.

"So how do we…? John! Look out!" She yelled. John grabbed the gun off the table and spun around faster than Rose could stand up. He saw a demon he hadn't sent back crouching in the windowsill getting ready to jump at him. John shot the demon and it fell out the window disappearing from view.

"You have a lot to learn in a little time." John noted. Rose just stared at him amazed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Unlikely Visit

John woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. Rose was sleeping on the other side of the room. He was surprised that he even got to sleep, worrying that the demons would come back. He got out of his bed and pulled one of his many white shirts on. As he walked out to the kitchen he tripped over the books that Rose had left out the night before.

"Shit!" He yelled crashing to the floor. Rose jumped off her cot and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said dusting himself off, "What were my books doing on the floor?" Rose quickly picked them off the floor.

"I don't know." She said innocently. John eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly, "It won't happen again." John sighed.

"It's okay Rose." He said walking to the kitchen, "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Eggs?" She asked.

"Sure." He said pulling the carton of eggs out of the fridge.

"So when am I going to start learning really important stuff John?" She asked.

"Today if you're lucky." He said while cracking the eggs into the pan, "I need to go to see a friend today and your going to have to come with. I'm not leaving you alone with demons hanging around." Rose smiled but inside she was absolutely terrified of the demons.

"How do you see them? The Half-Breeds anyways." She asked trying to make small talk. John looked up at her.

"I was born with the sight. Not many people have it and even then some go crazy because of it. I committed suicide." He said going back to the eggs. Rose stared at Constantine for a second.

"That's why you do exorcisms." She stated.

"Yes. How did you know?" He asked confused.

"Chas." She said simply.

"Oh." He said. He opened the cupboard and fished out a plate. Rose walked over and took out a glass. Constantine watched her as she got some water from the sink. John put the eggs on the plate and handed it to her. She opened a drawer and got herself a fork.

"You've been here two days and you already know where I keep everything?" He asked almost laughing. Rose smiled at him.

"It's a curse and a gift."

"I know how you feel." He said remembering when Gabriel told him his sight was a gift.

"I can see the Half-Breeds too." Rose said. John sat down and looked at her.

"I'm guessing that's why you wanted to be my apprentice in the first place." He assumed.

"Yeah." She admitted taking a bite of her eggs, "Their good!" John smiled.

"Well if you have the sight then you can get into the club without my help." He said.

"What club?" She asked with her mouth full.

"It's where my friend is." He said walking over to the closet. He pulled out the floorboard and pulled out an array of weapons. He brought them back over to the table. John grabbed the knuckledusters and some holy water ampoules. He picked up a small gun and handed it to Rose.

"I can trust you with a gun, right?" He asked sarcastically. Rose grabbed the gun and stuffed in the pocket inside her sweatshirt.

"Only use that if I'm not there to take care of it." He warned. Rose nodded. John rustled around in the bin again and pulled out a necklace with the holy trinity on it.

"Don't ever take this off. Ever." He said more serious then ever, "last person who wore it took it off and the son of the devil almost got onto earth." Rose quickly threw it around her neck and latched it.

"Well I guess we can go now." He said grabbing the golden gun off the counter. Rose stood up and brought her plate to the garbage and scraped it off before running over to the door to slip her shoes on. John slipped on his usual black jacket and placed the various objects in his pockets.

"Are we taking a cab again?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I don't own a car." He said placing the golden gun on the clip on his pants. Rose rolled her eyes at him. John unlocked the locks on the door and opened it for Rose. She walked out into the hall and saw a girl about John's age standing there.

"Um, John." She called.

"Yeah." He said from inside the apartment.

"Do you know her?" She asked. John poked his head out into the hall.

"Angela?" He asked surprised.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Midnite

John looked at Angela, curious and surprised. Rose caught his eye and looked at him confused.

"She's the one who took off the necklace." He said jokingly. Rose smiled. Angela glared at him. John stepped out into the hall and looked at Angela.

"Why were there demons here last night?" She asked immediately to avoid Constantine giving her a reason to hit him right then and there.

"Well that's what we were just going to find out." He explained.

"Oh." Said Angela, "Who is she?"

"She would be my apprentice." He said smiling. Rose smiled at him.

"Lucky girl." Muttered Angela, "I'll come back when you figure this all out." Constantine nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Said Rose.

"You too." She said, "Bye John." He pulled the door shut and ran up to Angela, Rose following closely behind him.

"We were just leaving too." He explained when Angela looked at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"A bar" He said walking down the stairs. Angela knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Sounds fun." She said.

"Loads." He said sarcastically. Rose felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. They got down to the street and John hailed a cab.

"Did you drive here yourself?" He asked.

"No." She said as a cab pulled up by them. John opened the door for her and shut it when she was in.

"We'll take the next one." He said.

"You know, I take back all that about you being rude." She said smiling.

"Still going on about that eh?" He said almost laughing.

"Yeah…" She said, "See you later John."

"See you." He said. John watched as the taxi drove off and then rounded the corner. Rose stared at him in amazement.

"You like her, don't you?" She said. Constantine snapped his head to look at her. He saw a slight glimmer in her eyes.

"No. She's just a good friend." He said quickly. A little too quickly. Rose smiled. John quickly hailed a cab. Rose grinned at Constantine the entire way there. As he got out of the car, he looked at her.

"Oh come on." He groaned.

"Fine." She said smirking.

"Thank you. Now here's the deal. A man in the bar will hold up a taro card." He said while walking down the road, "Using the sight you tell him what's on the card."

"Okay. Sounds easy." She said confidently.

"But if you get it wrong, tell min that I need him to watch you." He said smirking.

"Great I'm going to be babysat while you have all the fun if I don't get this right." He said seriously.

"Well then good luck." He said turning into a darkly lit bar. He walked down some stairs and as he did, a huge man picked up a card from a table and held it up with the back to John.

"Five birds on a building." He said without stopping and walked straight through. He paused by the door too see if Rose would make it through. Rose stopped on front of the man and closed her eyes. John waited patiently until she opened her eyes again.

"Two frogs on a bench." She said confidently. The man unhooked the rope and let her through. Constantine smiled. Rose bounced over to him.

"That was so fun." She said smiling.

"Yeah. Stay close and don't make eye contact with anyone." He warned. Rose nodded as he opened the door to the bar. Red light engulfed the bar and mad everything look surreal. John glided through the people ant tables crowding the large room. Music was pumped throughout the entire club and made Rose feel claustrophobic. She felt a little safer when she stepped closer to John. Rose stole a glance around the room. What she saw was amazing; half-breeds of both kinds but they weren't fighting. Rose was very careful not to look anyone in the eyes though. She knew why John had said that. She was only a teen and every one there was over twenty-five. It wasn't the best place to be at all. They came to a padded door and waited a second. The door swung open and a man walked out of the room. Constantine walked in and Rose followed.

"Constantine. What happened to 'last request'?" Said the man sitting on the far side of the small room. He had a strange accent.

"Hello Midnite." John said walking over to the small table cluttered with bottles.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

"Apprentice. So what's up with the demons now?" Asked John.

"What demons?" He said. John looked at him carefully.

"Hmm."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Midnite looked at Constantine for a minute not sure what to say. Demons on earth again? It could only spell trouble for everyone.

"I'm guessing that's why you have your gun?" He asked breaking the silence. John nodded.

"I was at my house. The only reason they didn't kill us right there was because of my incantations around my windows." He added.

"Smart man." Noted Midnite, "Where were you just before the demons came."

"Well I was doing an exorcism and I brought my new apprentice home." He replied. Midnite nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I know what they want." He said.

"What?" Asked John.

"Not what. Who." Midnite said.

"Who?" Corrected John. Midnite Gestured towards Rose. John's mouth flew open.

"Are you kidding me!?" He yelled.

"What?" Rose butted in. John ignored her.

"Why." John said trying not to yell but having little success.

"She has the sight, She's your apprentice. They think she's vulnerable." He said grimly. Rose tried to get as much of the conversation as she could. From what she heard, the demons were coming after her. Suddenly she was relived that she was wearing the amulet.

"Is Mammon involved in this?" John asked.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Well this is brilliant." He said standing up, "I have an apprentice who's a demon magnet!" Rose looked down.

"Dose this mean you won't keep me?" She asked.

"No. This means I'm keeping a closer eye on you from now on." He said. Midnite nodded. Rose felt the knot in her stomach loosen a bit.

"Thank you." She said quietly. John turned to Midnite.

"We have to go now. There's someone else we have to go see." He said.

"See you soon John." Said Midnite. John smiled. Rose stood up and joined John. She turned to look back at Midnight and smiled.

"I like her John." He called after him. John kept walking but waved back at him.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Rose.

"Church." He said quickly and quietly while he walked back through the crowd. He rested his hand on the gun on his side. As soon as they got out of the crowded club John hailed a cab. Rose looked up at the sky surprised that it was already dark. The stars shown brilliantly and made Rose feel so small. John caught her attention and she climbed into the cab. The church wasn't far so they didn't even exchange a single word the whole way there. John paid the man and opened his door. Rose clambered after him. They walked through the doors to an old looking library filled with paintings of Jesus and the crucifixion. A teen, not a year older than Rose, greeted them.

"May I take your coats?" He asked politely.

"No. We won't be here long anyways." John replied. Rose looked past the teen and saw a boy a couple years older than herself talking with the father. The two finished up and the teen let them pass. As Rose got closer, she recognized him. Then it hit her. It was Chas! Rose smiled but was amazed when she saw a pair of enormous grey wings unfold behind him. John smiled and rushed to greet him.

"Archangel already?" He joked.

"Needed a replacement for Gabriel." He laughed, "Good to see you John."

"You too." He said.

"Hey Chas. What's with the wings?" Asked Rose almost laughing.

"Hey Rose." He exclaimed, "Long time no see!"

"No kidding." She said.

"She's your replacement." Said John.

"Lucky girl." He said. Rose smiled.

"So down to business. What's up with the demons here again?" John asked serious now.

"No one knows. Even us angels are stumped." He said grimly.

"Great." He muttered.

"What happened?" Chas asked.

"We were attacked yesterday."

"What?!" yelled Chas.

"I know." John said, "I already went to Midnite's. He didn't know either. Just that they might be after her."

"Who Rose?" Chas asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Crap."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 0

Chapter 6

Constantine sat down in one of the many leather chairs on front of the crackling fireplace. Chas sighed.

"Heaven is great John." He said changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject!" John yelled. Chas cringed. John held his head in his hands. Rose sat down next to him.

"Everything will be okay John." She whispered.

"No. No it won't." he said.

"Why do you think that?" She asked. 

"Why don't you think that?" He sneered. Rose thought for a minute.

"Because I trust you John." She whispered. John looked up at the girl. "I've seen the things you can do. It's absolutely amazing. It makes me ashamed to be your apprentice." 

"Why?" He asked pitying her.

"Because I know that I will never be as good as you." She said holding the trinity hanging around her neck.

"Never say never." He said. Rose smiled. Chas was amazed. No one had ever been able to get him out of a slump that fast ever. Then again Rose was very unique.

"So John. What are you going to do now?" He asked, his wings moving about behind him.

"Training." He said simply. Rose smiled.

"And exorcisms too?" She asked.

"Yep. I could use the practice too." He said standing up.

"Sounds good." Said Chas.

"We'll see you around." John yelled.

"Yeah. See you John." Chas said before flying up to heaven. 

John and Rose hailed a cab, tired from the long day. The ride was long as ever but this time John didn't have any troubles with memories. It was a nicer ride than most. When they got home, John checked the phone and saw only one message was left while they were gone. He checked the message and what he heard made the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. He walked over to the table and sat down. 

"What's wrong John?" Asked Rose.

"It's bad. Very, very bad." 

"What?" she asked again.

"It's Balthazar. He's back." He said quietly.

"Who is Balthazar?" Asked Rose.

"He is one of the worst half-breeds known to man. I sent him to Hell last year but I guess Lucifer brought him back." He explained.

"Lucifer? He's the devil." Rose said realizing how bad this really was. 

"Yeah. I think those demons were his first line of attack." He said to him self. Rose pulled out her book and started reading. Constantine paced around the room a couple of times to try to think of a good idea. He kept swearing under his breath but Rose wasn't listening. She was too caught up in her book. Suddenly she looked up.

"What happened last time?" She asked.

"What?" John asked confused.

"What happened last time when he was sent to hell?" She asked.

"Oh. He made a deal with the Devil that he would become his right hand man if he got her Angela. Long story short, I got there first and beat the shit out off him." He said.

"Okay." She said going back to her book.

"Why do you ask?" He said interested.

"I might have a plan." She said. John smiled. He had made a good choice in an apprentice. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 0

Chapter 7

Constantine climbed up the steps of a small house in a cozy little neighborhood where the low growling and the occasional scream were very much out of place. Rose looked up at John uncertainly. He shot her a small comforting smile then immediately thought 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Smiling was not one of John Constantine's things. Maybe he was changing. He quickly dismissed the thought and rung the doorbell. A young woman opened the door and rushed the pair inside. She stood by the door and just pointed down the hall. She was obviously terrified. Family possessed by demons can do that to normal people.

John pulled a rope out from one of his pockets and headed down the hall. He handed the rope to Rose just as they got to the right door.

"What?" she asked.

"This one's yours." He said. "It's time to start your training." Rose looked down at the rope and sighed.

"Fine." She said slowing her breathing. "Any advice?"

"The like corners." He said. Rose nodded. "I'll be here for backup."

"Okay. Thanks." Rose said gathering her courage. She grabbed the door handle and threw the door open. Rose ran into the room and tackled the poor human in the far corner. John leaned against the wall as Rose struggled to tie the possessed girl up. She finally dragged her/it over and tied the rope to the end of the bed.

"Good." John noted. Rose placed her hand on the girls' head, closed her eyes and started murmuring a prayer. John recognized the words, unintelligible to normal people, and realized it was a prayer to summon an archangel if you weren't an experienced exorcist. But it wouldn't work for her because one: she didn't have the experience and two: she didn't have the tattoos. Rose continued the prayer and the possessed girl started to convulse. The room started to go dark and distort. John looked around astonished. The room continued to bend until Rose finished the prayer. The demon was gone and the girl was sleeping quietly. John looked at Rose amazed.

"What the…oh my god." John whispered. Rose stood up.

"What?" She asked.

"Well one: you used a prayer that you shouldn't have been able to. Also, look in a mirror." He said. Rose walked over to the four foot high mirror across the room and gasped.

"I … have wings!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 0

Chapter 8

John walked over to Rose as she stared into the mirror.

"I…. Have…. Wings." She said in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, I'd say you do." John said standing behind her. He reached out and gently touched her wings. She jumped a little then relaxed as much as a girl with wings could relax.

"I can feel them." She said astonished. John looked at her in the mirror and gave her a tiny smile. Rose spread her new wings out until they were twice her height. "My god…"

"So that's why Balthazar is after you." John said turning away from Rose. She pulled in her wings and they disappeared. She felt for them but they were gone.

"John? There gone! They just disappeared!" Rose speculated. He turned around and sure enough they had completely disappeared.

"Pull up your shirt." He said suddenly.

"Excuse me?!" She asked.

"I need to see your back." He said trying not to laugh. Rose sighed then turned around and pulled her shirt up. What John saw was amazing; an extremely intricate tattoo that spread all the way across her back near her shoulders. It was a pair of beautiful wings just like the ones he had just touched a little while ago.

"I'm guessing that this tattoo isn't supposed to be here?" He asked.

"What?" She said. Rose walked over to the mirror again and saw what he was talking about. "Yeah that's not normal."

"I thought so." He said. Then he got an idea. "Say that prayer again."

"Which prayer?" She asked pulling her shirt down again.

"The one you said that wasn't supposed to work." He said with a tinge of frustration in his voice.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay." She said. She closed her eyes and started to speak. The room grew dark and bended almost immediately this time. She only had to say it once until the beautiful grey wings appeared again.

"Okay now spread them out again." He said. Rose nodded and gracefully spread them out, shaking the tips out.

"Hmm. Now take them back in." John said. Rose looked at him.

"Come on!" She sighed. Rose pulled them back in and they disappeared. "I think you have something there."

"Mm hmm. It's weird that you have them though. Your not dead or a half-breed."

"Yeah."

"Well we better go now." John said itching to see more.

"Okay." Rose said itching to take her beautiful wings out again. John opened the door and walked down the hall.

"Your daughter is fine. She's sleeping now." John said before walking out the door, Rose trailing behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 0

Chapter 9

John lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the rain as he thought about the past couple days. So far he had taken up a seventeen year old as his apprentice, gotten attacked by a swarm of demons, found out Balthazar is back and discovered that Rose had gotten herself a pair of wings but he still didn't know why she had them. Rose was sitting by the window, lost in though as well. She had a notebook on her lap and she occasionally scribbled something down. Constantine closed his eyes and willed the world to just disappear. Unfortunately that was just a wish. He knew his job would never be done but at least when his life ended (hopefully not soon) he would be going to Heaven due to his encounter with Lucifer. John sat up and held his head in his hands. He sighed and Rose looked over at him. Rose got up, walked over to him and sat down.

"You okay?" She asked putting her arm around John's shoulders. He looked up at Rose, surprised. He nodded and looked back down. Rose frowned. "I'm going to make something for us to eat." John nodded again not looking up this time. Rose stood up and walked over to the kitchen. John stood up a couple minutes later and walked into the kitchen where Rose was cooking something that smelled amazing. He opened the closet, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. Rose ran over and snatched both the lit cigarette and the pack from Constantine.

"Do you want to die again??" She almost yelled. John stepped back, surprised that his own apprentice would lash out at him. Rose's eyes widened when she realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "I-I shouldn't have done that…" Rose handed John back the cigarettes. "I had a friend die form them so I have strong feelings against them but it still wasn't my place to do that…" She turned around to finish breakfast but Constantine grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around.

"Rose… Thank you…" He said. Then Rose took John by surprise by starting to cry while wrapping her arms around him. John tried to say something but in the end he just hugged her back. Some how holding a crying teen in his arms calmed John. Rose finally regained her composure and looked up at John.

"Thanks." She said as her voice cracked. John leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Rose smiled. "Oh!" Rose ran over to the oven and opened it. Thick black poured out looking more like a thunderstorm than the result of burning food. She turned off the oven and took out the charred remains of what John thought were eggs. Rose started laughing and John couldn't help laughing too.

"Come on. Let's go out today." John suggested.

"Sounds great." Rose said grabbing her raincoat and running out the door only to find Angela coming down the hall.


	10. A Note From The Author

Author's Note

Hey everyone!! just a quick little blurb b4 i do the next chapter which by the way i am working on as i type! id like to thank everyone 4 all the reviews so far which inspire me to write more(which means the more reviews, the more i write). id like to thank krluva (which i belive means keanu reeves lover? please correct me on that iff im wrong)for the uber long review (yeah yeah. so what if u dont think its long) and animegirl333 for reminding me to addsome stuff that i 4got (by the way im working on where the wings came from and i have some good ideas so far.) so yeah. i luv u all!! keep reading and reviewing!! long live keanu and rock on!!

luv,

sweetheartgrl13 (Sandra)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 0

Chapter 10

John walked out into the hall and sighed when he saw Angela. Why couldn't he have just one day that he didn't have to mess with something (or someone).

"What are you doing here?" John asked, exhausted. Angela stopped on front of Rose who was absentmindedly holding onto the trinity around her neck.

"Oh. I… was just wondering about the other day." She muttered. "You know? The whole thing with the demons?"

"Oh yeah. Right." He said jamming one of his hands in his pocket. He felt something and pulled it out to see what it was. In his hand lay a coin with Latin written on it. John quickly put it back in his pocket and focused back on the conversation.

"We were just going out for breakfast. I guess you can come with us." Rose looked up at John with a puzzled look on her face. He was tempted to scold her but instead he gave her a brief, barely recognizable, reassuring smile. Rose rolled her eyes then quickly put on a warm smile, that didn't even reach her eyes, as she turned back to Angela. Angela looked like a little kid who wanted badly to be in on the big secret. John pulled the door to his apartment shut and locked it up.

"Let's go." He said walking past Angela and Rose. Rose fell in line directly behind John and Angela was left to bring up the back.

The taxi ride was completely silent the whole way. John was sitting in between Rose and Angela. It felt like there was a huge tension between the two. Rose was looking out the window, scowling. John was happy to get out of the car and into the café. Rose looked like she was incredibly troubled and Angela seemed to be both sad and confused. The all found a table in a corner, out of hearing range of everyone else in the building. Rose sat next to John and Angela sat across from him. Both Rose and Angela tried not to make eye contact with anyone but John. A young, blond waitress came by and took their orders. John got a coffee, Rose got a water and Angela got an iced tea.

"So John. What's going on?" Angela finally asked one the waitress was gone. John leaned back in his chair and sighed. He told her about Rose, the demons attacking, his talk with Midnite, Rose getting her wings and his theory about the connection between Rose and Balthazar. Angela stayed silent the entire time and john finished by the time the waitress had come back with their drinks.

"So you think that Balthazar is back from the dead to get _Rose_ (putting emphasis on her name like she _hated _her) for the devil?" Angela asked. John nodded as Rose glared at her. He ignored her for now but he was going to talk to her later.

"Wow…" Angela whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." Blurted Rose. Angel looked over at her then at John.

"I have to agree with her. We have this under control." He said softly.

"Fine." Angela muttered angrily. She stood up and stormed out of the café.

"Did you have to push it that far?" John asked trying not to smile. Rose just giggled.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." John said patting Rose on the head. _God. She's not a dog…_


	12. Another Note from The Author

Hey everyone. I would just like to tell you all that my computer is not working any more so I need to buy a new one. I am currently keeping up to date on my reviews at the library and my grandma's house. I should have a new computer before the school year starts again (late August-early September) I appreciate your patience with me. I am going to post a new chapter for both of my fan fics asap. Thank you all for the reviews. I am glad that so many like my stories.

Sweetheartgrl13


	13. Good News From The Author

Hey every one! Good news! I got a computer now so I can start doing more fan fic!! I'm still doing this story and I'm going to start two new stories also! So im going to go now so I can start typing up the next chapters for your pleasure.

Sweetheartgrl13


	14. More News From The Author

I am trying to write new chapters for this story but I need to think about where I want the story to go. I promise you guys that i will write more for my stories. As for the other two stories i talked about, they arent for Constantine. My new stories are for Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Iron Man, and possably for Charlie Bartlett. Thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
